Harry Potter Son fo harry
by You Can't Stop The Pain
Summary: Harry Potter has son and JENNY AND KILLS BAD GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The Son fo harry**

**by Srcreaming MeeMee**

Harry and Hermion had son called Johnny Potter who had to help the world now. Voldemort had not dead and was very much alive with horror in Britain! Harry and Haermione was in a car that droveing to London, which was 7 miles from where they lived in house. "Father look out for giant balloon it scarey me." But Harry smiled a loving smiled. "It's okay son, balloon is only for our enterntainemnt. It's for the fair we are going to in Longdon." Johnny was still scared, though.

Finally they reached a destination after days of driving. Hermion had a headcahe.

Once they reached the fair in London, Johnny yelled out "Hey stop I don't feel good" but he didn't yell yet like this "Stop teh car! I gotta throw up!" Then they stopped the car so Johhny could throw up. "THere's the better." They say and got back in the car. BUT then Johnny saw something and got scared. The thing cam out his eyes and sat in the car! "i AM voldemort and I am come back to a live."

Meanwhile...

Jenny was playing baseball with friend when she got a call on her cellphone from the office. "Jenny, we need you at the office there is bad guys coming to fight and destory all the evidence!" So she went and took kungfu chips.

She ran in the office swinging the kungfu chips and stomping and shoting and stomping on bad guys like they were going to kill her. "Surrender or die bad guys or you will die." They did not surrender and she kept kiling them. Finally, she found the Boss and killed him because his weak point was red and easy to hit. "Fred are you okay?" she asked the manager of the office tower. "No I am dying slowly by enemy Boss. He was...cough...too strong...cough...he..." he died. "No!"

Then she saw enemy Boss was not dead and was still alive by dying. She ran to him and talk "Who you guys are coming from? Is it Voldemort?"

"No...cough...we...cough...we are aliens from...cough...alien city town on plane...cough...t," he said.

"Why did you uys come here to England?"

"The...cough...boy...cough...WE WANT JOHNNY POTTER...COUGH..." then he died too, but his body disappearer! "Imazing!" Jenny said as the body was gone. "They are from alien town but that means they dn't work for Voldemort and...Oh no I must rescue Johhny Potter befor more aliens and attack and corrut his soul!"

And she went and got more kungfu chops.

Meanwhile..

"Ahaha, I am Voldemort and I have come back to be alive and get revenge for my body." he slaped Johnny. "You are son of Harry and Hermion. You should not be angry."

"You killed my mother and fatter." He did, just then in the car Vodlemort had killed Harry and Hermion.

"You will be my apprentise, Johhny Potter and help me fight the Belbwals."

"Th Belbwals?"

"Yes, they are super secret evil men who trying to hide the fountain of life away from me. You will fight them and help me to achieve ultimate suksess."

"Ok."

But then Jenny came and saw Harry and Hermion deads and got mad at Voldemort where he was. "I will get you Voldemort if it's the last thing I do"

end of act 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO: HARRY'S NOT RELLY DEAD

Harry and Hermion had lived Voldemort's attack nd was walking out the car but saw they were son Johnny Potter was kidnapped. Hermion began to cry in Harry's shoulder and he consoled her. "Dont worry my wife, we will kill Voldemort and get our sun back and be a happy family all together and for one." Then she was stopping cry and was still a little sad though.

Harry flew (because he could how to do that in Hogwars now) and saw that Aliens was flying "WE WANT JOHNNY potter." They said and Harry said that was his son too and he suspekted that the aliens were going to kill his son. "YOU evil men, I will stop you and you won't hurt my family no more." "Oongos, swatoallis." And a bright beam cam from his wand and hurted the bad alien guys.

Meanwhile...

Ron was watching televisi when he Jenny came. "Ron, I am your sister and you must help." So went in his car and went to help Jenny fight the eil.

When they got there, Bad guys was swarming teh road and being bad to people. Genny shot one with her rifles and killed it and then one saud "No he was my freind! I will hostile you! to Jenny" But he missed when he tried to attack and Jenny saw her chance and killed him. "ha, sucke" she said and found a letter.

It say "Dear Jane, today is when we attack London and kille all the people on Earth." But when she saw that, she looked for a sinature, but it was sighened "Unknown" and she swore: "Hsit."

"Ron we must find assasins and kidnapors before Voldemort finds us."

"Ok, said" Ron who eated a hotbar.

They traveled some more and then "RON WATCH OUT!"

End of Act 2. Stick around for more HARRY POTTER SO OF HARRY


	3. Chapter 3

I was hurtin really bad when I wroted this

eh Misster Snape Proffessor was not relly dead like JK Rolling had sadi. He was a ozmbie and he gotted more of then to so he woud fihght against voldemort and his evil siser, voldemora of Mordor. he got in hius helicoper and flew over Englind to fin her, but she was rite behin him on a seat too!

"You tought I could escape you bastrerd. now you will die and sufer afterwards!"

"Not so fass, Voldemora." said Snape. "This is a HELIPOSTER!" And he jumped out...liked batman from the dark knight.

"Curse yooouuuu Snaaape!" But she didnt die.

He landed on a roov and started to began ate a peach. He rosed up his fingers and summoned him a zombie to train awith and he fought. He won. He trained with the zombie. "Now it it time for me to kill the Harry's Son for reveng against crimes commited against my humanity, for I am a zombie no, and i should be a man!" And he jumpted and flew in the sky, becaus he could now

Mendwhile, Harry was flying wit hermion in the sky, but the moon was out and accidently "Hermion you mus nor look at the moon!"

"What Harry?" she said, then looked at the mon, and it was too late. She truned to in a moonkey. She thrashed abot on her fur with braun fists of might and ajust in time Snape was flying back and he got hit by her and was dicapoitatted with no head, so he was dead,

Then hermione seen what she do, and got sad and cred becaus snape was dead and could n't get her many more posions to drunk.

Ther was noting she could do, so she ween t home and watced American Idol.

but On American Idle, he saw his son JONNHY POTTER trying to sing the "fiiiiiiireeee emmmmbleeeeeem" song from Super Smash Brothers Castle Siege Level and harry was sad andd waned a his famely back again. "Kome on Hermionie, we need him to be famely once and for al."

Suddenly, Voldemora was on teh skreen of the telivisioni. But Harry turn it off quick and elf with hermion in his hand to the flying car to find the his son, Johnny Parter. he mad sure Hemrionee did not look at the moon so he destyroed it with his powerr...but too late becaus Voldemora was appearED in front of their winchield.

"I dont need a reel moon for you, Hermione I can MAKE sone so you will trune into a monkey and kill harry for me, then my brotter will be avenged for deth."

So when she tried to create a new moon, Snape came bac to the alive, and, he powlied her with his fist so htat she could die. bu t it was his power running out! "Harry I Did it for love!" he said as he was power outaged...

Ginney and Roon was driving on the subway batle station to find a clue against johnny and voldemort. "I herd he sang songs in the American Idle." said ron, weho was redding on a newspaper. Suddenly, he stopped reading.

What was that?" he said and put his paper down...

End of act three.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeny saw that the zombies road and ran to help, but with a gun. She shot and plowwed and shote again because a zombie had gotten a hand of his friend,"RON!" she shouted. Then the friend dead and she was sad with sad music and cried. She killed all the zombies though.

Meanwwild Johnny Potter was walking down a path and was holding a wandgun (which was lik a wand but like a gun too) Then he say a bad guy and shot at his face and he died, too. "Good joby" say Voldemort. He walked throgh the path forest wth him, too. I was drak and big spiders were there but they rand away when tehy saw Jonny Poter! Johnny Potter walked some more when they were don. "Whew, we are finished walking the forest."

"No, Jonhny! Lok out" and a bat came at Johnny's head!

Johnny took his sword out slice it head off so he was ok. but Voldesort skulled him. "You must be most careful. Not like that"

"I will, I'm sorry mr Voldemort." and he kised his cheek and Vodlemort blushed.

Suddenly, Hraray Potter walked in their too and saw, with his wife Hemirone Potter that there was a goest in the air. WooOHOOOOooo" it said and Ron go scakred. But Harry Potter took his wand out and blasted the goest to smotherieeins. He looked back and seen Hemiroe was alright and got in the forest to walk and find son!

"We must find son or we will be brokken famly." Hemieore nodded.

Then, they saw a man and womin in white dress. "Hahuhheehahaaaa," he laughed (but not in a good way!!) "I am Eichard Sypher and I am OBJECTOVIST!" And he sent his red-lether werring Mordor Sithis womens after Hrary Potter. (I know a girl in my class that likes Harry Potter.) but Harry potter was smarter than that and he mashed tyhem with HIS SPELL! "Lumos!" he yelled and fired their legs into the ocean.

"Nooo!" said one, but she was dead.

But eichard sypher was diaspeared and Hary was allone with Hemiroe.

"Good job, we must find I my child." And they walked off into the trees. (The next day the ate pancakes and breakfast for breakfast.)

Snape was walking on teh building when he saw a noher helicropter was flying toward the air. He started huming theat song from Mersenaries Two commercial (oh noo, oh noo, oh noo...sucker tried to paly me.etc) and juped on it and suck the driver from the seat and started driving the helicopter to planet earth weher the gold was.

Too be continued Neks chapter is teh last.

In memory of Hip Hop 1980 - 2003, 2007 (in 2007, Souljah Boy revived it for the sole purpose of brutally torturing it back to death). We will miss you.


End file.
